roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Second Punic War
The second greatest conflict between Carthage and the Roman Republic was known as the Second Punic War. Also known as the Carthaginian War, the war was marked by the carthaginian general Hannibal. Battles of the Second Punic War *218 BC *Battle of Lilybaeum - A Roman fleet of 20 quinqueremes defeated a Carthaginian fleet of 35 galleys. *Battle of Catalonia - August - Hannibal conquered Catalonia. *Battle of Rhone Crossing - September - Hannibal defeated the Gaul Volcae tribe *Battles of the Alps - October - Hannibal's army defeated Gauls in two battles while crossing the Alps. *Battle of the Ticinus - November - Hannibal defeated the Romans under Publius Cornelius Scipio the Elder in a small cavalry skirmish. *Battle of the Trebia - December - Hannibal defeated the Romans under Tiberius Sempronius Longus, who had foolishly attacked. *Battle of Cissa - Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus defeated Hanno. Iberia north of the Ebro River came under Roman control. *Battle of Lake Trasimene - In an ambush, Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of Gaius Flaminius Nepos, who was killed. *Battle of Ebro River - Naval battle - a Roman fleet, aided by ships from Massilia, surprised and defeated the Iberian contingent of the Carthaginian fleet in the naval *Battle of Ager Falernus - Hannibal was trapped by Quintus Fabius in Ager Falernus, but he managed to escape *Battle of Geronium - Hannibal trapped and inflicted severe losses on a Roman army under Minucius. The timely intervention of the Dictator Quintus Fabius Maximus saved the Romans from another disaster. *Battle of Cannae - 216 BC August - Hannibal destroyed the Roman army led by Lucius Aemilius Paullus and Gaius Terentius Varro in what is considered one of the great masterpieces of the tactical art. *First Battle of Nola - Roman general Marcus Claudius Marcellus held off an attack by Hannibal. *215 BC Second Battle of Nola - Marcellus again repulsed an attack by Hannibal. *A Roman fleet under Titus Otacilius Crassus defeated a Carthaginian fleet near Sardinia. *Battle of Dertosa - Hasdrubal Barca is defeated by the Scipio brothers. The Romans raided Carthaginian territory south of the Ebro river. *Battle of Cornus - Carthaginian expedition under Hasdrubal the Bald is defeated near Caralis in Sardinia *Third Battle of Nola - 214 BC - Marcellus fought an inconclusive battle with Hannibal. *Battle of Beneventum - Tiberius Gracchus' slave legions defeat Hanno (son of Bomlicar) and, therefore, deny Hannibal his reinforcements. *The Siege of Syracuse begins - 212 BC Hannibal, after careful planning and collaboration from the Greek populance, takes the city of Tarentum in a daring Night Raid on Tarentum. The Romans managed to hold the Citadel at the mouth of the port. *First Battle of Capua - Hannibal defeated the consuls Q. Fulvius Flaccus and Appius Claudius, but the Roman army escaped. Siege of Capua temporarily lifted. *Battle of the Silarus - Hannibal destroyed the army of the Roman praetor M. Centenius Penula in Campania. *First Battle of Herdonia - Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of the praetor Gnaeus Fulvius in Apulia. *The Siege of Syracuse ends with the fall of the city. Archimedes is accidentally slain. *Battle of the Upper Baetis - 211 BC - Publius Cornelius Scipio and Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus were killed in battle with Hasdrubal Barca. *Second Battle of Capua - Hannibal was unable to break the Roman siege of the city. *Second Battle of Herdonia - 210 BC - Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of Fulvius Centumalus, who was killed. *Battle of Numistro - Hannibal defeated Marcellus once more. *Battle of Sapriportis - The Tarentine Greek navy defeated a Roman squadron trying to reinforce the Citadel. *Battle of Asculum - 209 BC - Hannibal once again confronted Marcellus in an indecisive battle. Marcellus was recalled to Rome on charges of bad leadership. *Seige of Cartagena - P. Cornelius Scipio the Younger captured Cartagena, the main base of Carthage in Hispania. *Battle of Baecula - 208 BC - Romans in Hispania under P. Cornelius Scipio the Younger defeated Hasdrubal Barca. Hasdrubal managed to save 2/3 of his army, treasures and elephants and retreat. *Battle of Clupea - The Carthaginian navy is defeated in a battle off the African coast. *Battle of Grumentum - 207 BC - Roman general Gaius Claudius Nero fought an indecisive battle with Hannibal, then marched north to confront Hasdrubal Barca, who had invaded Italy. *Battle of the Metaurus - Hasdrubal Barca was defeated and killed by Livius and Nero's combined Roman army. Is thought by many as one of the most decisive battles in history. *Battle of Utica - Naval battle - A Carthaginian fleet of 70 ships is defeated by a Roman fleet of 100 ships near Utica. *Battle of Ilipa - 206 BC - Scipio destroyed the remaining Carthaginian forces in Hispania. *Battle of Crotona - 204 BC - Hannibal fought a drawn battle against the Roman general Sempronius in Southern Italy. *Battle of Bagbrades - 203 BC - Romans under Scipio defeated the Carthaginian army of Hasdrubal Gisco and Syphax. Hannibal was recalled to Africa. *Battle of Castra Cornelia - Carthaginian fleet under Hasdrubal plunders the Roman supply convoy sailing to resupply Scipio's army in Africa near Utica. *Battle of Zama - October 19, 202 BC - Scipio Africanus Major decisively defeated Hannibal in North Africa, ending the Second Punic War. Category:Second Punic War